Question: Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{6q}{8} + \dfrac{-9q}{8}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $r = \dfrac{6q - 9q}{8}$ Combine like terms: $r = \dfrac{-3q}{8}$